France 3
Satdish *MEDIA.lenodal.com - FR3 *MEDIA.lenodal.com - France 3 *interactv.online.fr - FR3 *interactv.online.fr - France 3 La Troisième Chaîne Couleur de l'ORTF 1972-1975 ORTF launched its third television channel, La troisième chaîne, on December 31, 1972. *INA.fr France Régions 3 1975–1986 In 1974, it was decided that the ORTF would be broken up into smaller entities, including three separate organisations for each of the TV channels. The third channel would be operated by France Régions 3, or FR3 for short, which would also take over ORTF's regional offices. ORTF ceased to be at the end of 1974, and the channels changed their names of January 6. The logo for FR3 would be the name of the channel inside a blue hexagon, inside an eye. 1986–1987 A large golden 3 replaced the eye logo in 1986. *Dailymotion: Opening 1986 *Youtube: Opening 1986 *Dailymotion: Opening 1986 *Dailymotion: Closedown *Dailymotion: Closedown January 1987 *Dailymotion: Closedown July 1987 *Dailymotion: Opening November 1987 1987–1990 FR3 eyes.jpg|The FR3 eyes. In 1987, FR3 introduced its distincitve "eye" graphics. *Dailymotion: Closedown *Dailymotion: Interlude 1988/1989 1990–1992 On February 4, 1991, FR3 introduced a new look, and the "eyes" were confined to history. It was the last logo of FR3 prior to its merger with Antenne 2 (now known as France 2). http://www.lemonde.fr/web/recherche_breve/1,13-0,37-515192,0.html http://www.lemonde.fr/web/recherche_breve/1,13-0,37-516085,0.html *Dailymotion: Opening 1992 *Dailymotion: Closedown 1992 France 3 1992–2002 On September 7, 1992, the organisations behind the two public television channels, Antenne 2 and FR3, merged to form France Télévision. The names were changed at the same time to France 2 and France 3, and both were given new logos and looks. The new identity for the two channels was created by Gédéon. They started at the numbers of the channels and went for a solution involving splitscreens. France 2's graphics focused on two vertical splitscreens, while France 3's graphics involved three horizontal splitscreens. France 3 kids bug.gif|On-screen logo used during children's programs. *INA.fr The graphics were altered several times during the 1990s and early 2000s, but the logo remained. Gédéon stayed involved with much France 3's graphics. *Stratégies (2000) 2002–present On January 7, 2002, France Télévisions introduced a new look across all its three channels. At the same times La Cinquème changed its name to France 5, in line with its two big sisters. The rebrand cost 2,3 million euros and was done by Gédéon. France 3's graphics and breakbumpers initially continued on the same theme, with only the logo changing. *Stratégies In September 2003, France 3 introduced a completely new look, finally shedding some remains of its 1992 look. The break bumpers would now feature French skylines. *Le Parisien 2008–present On April 7, 2008, France Télévisions introduced a company-wide image refresh, which included an updated logo and the addition of gradients to the logos of each channel. Although some new graphics were introduced and the logo was moved, this didn't change any fundamental elements of France 3's on-screen presentation. *Dream On France3 hd.png|A high-defintion simulcast of France 3 launched in 2010 with limited distribution. France 3-40 ans logo.png|40th Anniversary (2012), based on the 1975-1986 logo France3onscreen564.png|On Screen (Paris Attacks) (Nov 2015) Category:Television channels in France Category:France Télévisions Category:France 3 Category:TV5Monde